Royal Marines
The Royal Marines (RM) are the marine corps and amphibious infantry of the United Kingdom's armed forces and, along with the Royal Navy and Royal Fleet Auxiliary, form the Naval Service. They are also the United Kingdom's specialists in mountain warfare and Arctic warfare. A core component of the country's Rapid Deployment Force, the Corps' 3 Commando Brigade is capable of operating independently and is highly trained as a commando force. It can deploy quickly and fight in any terrain in the world. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/ca/RoyalMarineBadge.png Cap badge of the Royal Marines The Royal Marines are a maritime-focused, amphibious, light infantry force capable of deploying at short notice in support of the United Kingdom Government's military and diplomatic objectives overseas and are optimised for operational situations requiring highly manoeuvreable forces. As the United Kingdom Armed Forces' specialists in cold weather warfare the Corps provide lead element expertise in the NATO Northern Flank and are optimised for high altitude operations. In common with the other armed forces, the Royal Marines can provide resources for Military Aid to the Civil Community and Military Aid to the Civil Power operations and have done so. =Organisation= The main operational capability of the Corps comprises a number of Battalion-sized units, of which three are designated as "Commandos". These are integrated into 3 Commando Brigade (with a number of British Army units). The Royal Marines also have a number of independent units including the Special Boat Service. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c9/Royal_Marines_Commando_Flash.jpg Royal Marines Commando shoulder flash 3 Commando Brigade *40 Commando Royal Marines *42 Commando Royal Marines *45 Commando Royal Marines *Commando Logistic Regiment *539 Assault Squadron, Royal Marines *Royal Marines Armoured Support Group *UK Landing Force Command Support Group **CSG Headquarters Troop **Signals Squadron ***Two HQ satellite communications Troops **Brigade Staff Squadron **Support Squadron ***Brigade Patrol Troop ***Electronic Warfare Troop (Y Troop) ***Air Defence Troop ***Tactical Air Control Parties ***Police Troop **Logistics Squadron ***Motor Transport Troop ***Catering Troop ***Stores Troop ***Equipment Support Troop *Attached British Army Units **29 Commando Regiment Royal Artillery **24 Commando Regiment Royal Engineers ***59 Independent Commando Squadron Royal Engineers, based at Chivenor ***131 Independent Commando Squadron Royal Engineers (Volunteers) *Attached Royal Navy Units **Commando Helicopter Force ***845 Naval Air Squadron - Medium-lift - Sea King HC4 ***846 Naval Air Squadron - Medium-lift - Sea King HC4 ***847 Naval Air Squadron - Light-lift, anti-armour and reconnaissance - Lynx AH7 ***848 Naval Air Squadron - Sea King HC4 training unit Independent Elements *Fleet Protection Group Royal Marines (formerly 43 Commando) **Security for warships, naval establishments, and Royal Navy nuclear weapons. *Commando Training Centre **Infantry training for the entire Corps. *1 Assault Group Royal Marines **Provides training in the use of landing craft and boats, and also serves as a parent unit for the five assault squadrons permanently-embarked on the Royal Navy's amphibious ships. ***4 Assault Squadron ***5 Assault Squadron ***6 Assault Squadron ***8 Assault Squadron ***9 Assault Squadron *Special Boat Service **Naval Special Forces unit *Royal Marines Band Service **The RM's musical wing, also employed as field hospital orderlies, fire-fighters, and CBRN decontamination specialists =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *Browning L9A1 9mm Pistol *Beretta L131A1 9mm Pistol (Beretta 92FS) *L105A1 9mm Pistol (SIG P226) *L117A2 9mm Pistol (SIG P229) Submachine Guns *L92A1 9mm Submachine Gun (Colt RO635) Rifles and Carbines *SA80 Series **L85A2 5.56mm Rifle **L86A2 5.56mm Designated Marksman Rifle **L22A2 5.56mm Carbine *L119A1 Special Forces Weapon 5.56mm Carbine (Diemaco C8 SFW Carbine) *L101A1 5.56mm Rifle (Colt Mk 18 Mod 0 Carbine) *L96A1 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *L115A1 8.6mm Sniper Rifle *AWC 7.62mm Suppressed Sniper Rifle *AW50F 12.7mm Sniper Rifle *L82A1 12.7mm Sniper Rifle Machine Guns *L108A1 MINIMI 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *L110A1 MINIMI Para 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *L7A2 7.62mm General Purpose Machine Gun *L4 Bren 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *L2A1 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun Infantry Support Weapons *L17A1 40mm Under-slung Grenade Launcher (M203PI on L119) **L17A2 40mm Under-slung Grenade Launcher (M203PI on L85A2) *L19A1 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher (Mk.19 mod.3) *L9A1 51mm Light Mortar *L16 81mm Mortar *L74A1 12 Bore Combat Shotgun (Remington 870 Wingmaster) *L128A1 12 Bore Combat Shotgun (Benelli M4 Super 90) Infantry Anti-Armour Weapons *L14A1 Carl Gustav 84mm Recoilless Rifle *L1A1 66mm Rocket **Light Anti-Structures Missile *LAW 80 Anti Tank Weapon *L2A1 ILAW (AT4) Anti Tank Weapon *NLAW (MBT LAW) *L6 WOMBAT 120mm Recoilless Rifle Armoured Vehicles *Bronco All Terrain Tracked Carrier *Viking BVS10 *Bv 206 *Land Rover Wolf *Hippo BARV =Rank Insignia= Officers http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/RMOfficer.png Royal Marine officer ranks used to rise as high as General, however with the reduction in the size of the Royal Marines, the rank of the Commandant of the Royal Marines has been reduced to Major General. As the Royal Marines are part Royal Navy, the military head of the Marines is in fact the First Sea Lord. Other Ranks http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/RMEnlisted.png Marines, Royal Category:Navies